Candy Land
by DarkSoniciNSaNiTY
Summary: Sonic has locked himself in his house after a accident, and his friends now worry. And with the chaos emeralds mysteriously missing, and a new enemy coming to light, Tails and Chris are left with responsibility, Knuckles is missing, and a certain black and red hedgehog is about to make his biggest sacrifice. On hold for now, will continue later.
1. Prologue

Candy Land

By DarkSoniciNSaNiTY

DSi: hey people. I just want to say thank you to the 2 people that commented on my Sonadow Oneshot. I think criticism helps me to my limit and I think since the oneshot wasn't so good, I decided to make it up to anyone who read it. I hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or its characters. All rights reserved to respected owners.

Prologue

I took each step surprisingly slow, my feet sinking into the pink cotton below me. I look up at the pink sky above, white fluffy clouds littering it in random ways. Beautiful. Truly beautiful. I was always one to take in my surroundings, enjoying the nature the world had to offer. A cool breeze hit me slowly, a strange welcoming aura about it. For some reason I could not move in any direction but forward, towards another caress of the cool wind. Eventually the atmosphere around me seemed to cool completely, and the cotton below me dispersed, into what looked to be a light pink snow, ice crystals sparkling off it brightly. I look up and forward, and stare at what looked to be a valley of different colored snow. Hills of light brown, white, pink, minty green, and other amazing colors covered the land for miles. I then bent down and carefully scooped the pink substance in my hand and stood up, holding it to my lips.

It tasted like the sweetest of strawberries; red, plump and juicy, freshly picked; only grown in the greenest of gardens, with wild leaves and flowers everywhere. I kept eating and re-scooping the delicious dessert, something telling me to not stop. My mind was beginning to cloud up, and I couldn't think of anything besides the ice-cream in my hands.

"Hello."

I quickly stop, dropping the small hand full of dessert, causing it to hit the ground. I slowly turned around, and froze all over, as was standing there was a light pink hedgehog, that looked slightly familiar to me. I slowly stood up, and stared at the pink hedgehog. "Who are you?" I ask. She only smiles and begins to progress towards me. I clench my fist, nails digging into my palms. I tried to move backward, but something was stopping me from doing so. I was frozen. I looked up and with cold horror saw everything around me change from beautiful, to hell. The sky faded black, the ground beneath us disappeared, and the pink hedgehog turned black. Her eyes disappeared into white. Her smile turned into a dark, evil grin, white canines glowing eerily. From behind her back she pulled out a knife, and a chilling, blood curling laugh broke her lips.

"Welcome to Candy Land..."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Miles "Tails" Prower pursed his lips as he looked over his blue prints. He frowned slightly at the paper, before groaning and face palming. He reached over his desk and pulled open a drawer. He dug around in it a bit before pulling out another blue print. He unrolled it and spread it out over his desk. He looked it over and blinked. Everything on the paper looked highly advanced, more so than he expected. He then saw something scribbled on the bottom right corner. Looking closer, he saw three signatures, two of them looked unfamiliar, the third however, he knew by heart.

The two-tailed fox sighed sadly and rolled up both blue prints. He stood and walked across the small garage, passing scattered tools and papers that littered the ground. He stopped by a shelf and grabbed the knob of a safe. He turned the knob three times and the safe clicked. He opened it and placed the papers inside, and then closing it, just as the side door swung open.

A red echidna ran inside the room panting, violet irises wide. "Tails! You gotta come quick!" Said fox turns around. "Whats wrong Knuckles?" The echidna shakes his head. "You wouldn't believe it! It's Sonic!"

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog frowned slightly as he heard the rumbling of a motor above. He looked up and saw Tails' blue biplane land down on the driveway of the large house. Tails and Knuckles jumped out of the plane and ran towards him. "Shadow whats going on?!" Tails exclaims as soon as he got to the onyx hedgehog. Shadow just scoffs and nods towards the house. "Go see for yourself." Tails and Knuckles exchanged confused looks and then looked at the black and blue house. It was fairly big with and upstairs and a basement. The house was black, the roof was a cobalt blue, the doors and windows white. Climbing the three cement stairs up to the door, Tails slowly grabs the doorknob and opens it. Pushing it open his and Knuckles eyes widen at the sight they saw.

Papers and books were scattered. The furniture had been ripped and torn apart, the remnants of it scattered in big clumps about the room. The T.V was smashed and had fallen off the wall, CD's and other devices broken all over the floor. What seemed to scare them the most though, was the small red and brown spots smeared on the walls and floor. To say the place was destroyed was an understatement: the place was far worse.

The two walked slowly in, followed by Shadow, and avoided the mess as best they could. They walked into the kitchen, and froze. The cupboards were open with the doors torn off. Plates, cups, silverware smashed and broken. Pots and pans were laying everywhere, the chairs tipped over and broke. The stove and microwave busted. Blood lay in puddles and smeared all about, some of the crimson liquid turning brown from drying. "W-what happened here?" Tails asks, looking petrified. Shadow shakes his head. "I went to come in last night, but Sonic would not let me. He had the door locked and sounded shaky when he talked." he says. "When I told him to let me in, he screamed no." Tails and Knuckles looked worried. "Well, where is he?" Knuckles asks. Shadow shakes his head. "I don't know, but what I do know is, he is not here." Tails looks at Shadow puzzled. "How do you know."

"Well for one, I already looked and two: I cannot sense his chaos energy anywhere at all. Not here, not nowhere."

* * *

Christopher Thorndyke stared at the three in shock. "So, you can't find him?" Tails shakes his head. "No, we looked everywhere we could, we can't find him." Chris frowns and looks down, suddenly interested with his shoes. "I still don't understand." Knuckles says. "What happened to him?" Shadow speaks up for the first time since they've gotten there. "He had been acting a little strange the past few nights." he said. "What do you mean?" Chris asks. "He had been going to bed late, or not sleeping at all, when he did 'sleep' however, he would lock his door shut and not come out until late next day. There would be a lot of banging and noises at night however." The three frown. "What do you think is wrong with him?" Tails says, slightly tilting his head to the side. Shadow only shakes his head. "Just because I live with him doesn't mean I'm around him 24/7."

"Well we can't just stand around here, we have to find him." Knuckles says. Chris nods. "I'll go tell Grandpa about it, you guys should start looking." Shadow turns and begins to walk towards the door. "It would be faster if we split up, so I highly recommend it." He leaves and Tails and Knuckles turn and look back at Chris and nod, before they too, left.


End file.
